Elderscrolls IV Oblivion:Sebastian's Adventure
by Yuki Aurelius
Summary: Sebastain's adventure through the world of Oblivion.


**My first fanfiction... sorry im not good at this . **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing... well except Sebastian**

* * *

><p>The Elderscrolls IV Oblivion: Sebastian's Adventure Chapter 1: The Escape<p>

Sebastian is finally eighteen-years-old. Finally, 18, and he has been arrested. His crime: absolutely nothing! He has done no crime! Now instead of enjoying his "freedom", he is locked up in a small, cold, and dark cell. Worst of all, across from his cell is an annoying Dark Elf called Valen Dreth. He keeps saying rude things like "an Imperial in the Imperial Prison, You're going to die, and Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see!" Sebastian thought to himself. "_I wish this stupid Dunmer would shut the hell up already! He's so annoying!"_

Then they heard a noise, a door opening. Valen Dreth _finally_ shut up, and they both began to listen. They heard voices, guards' voices, Sebastian assumed. One of the voices said, "My sons... they're dead, aren't they?"

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked," replied another.

"No, they're dead. I know it," said the first voice again.

"My job now is to get you to safety."

"I know this place... the prison?"

"Yes, your Majesty," another replied, "Beneath the Legion Compound. We're headed for a secret passage known only to the Blades. No one can follow us here."

Four people approached Sebastian's cell. Three of them were guards or something, but

the fourth person was dressed... different. He was dressed like a noble or something. He had

an expensive looking robe on. One of the guards yelled at Sebastian, telling him to go to the back of the cell. Another was pissed that he was in this cell; it was supposed to be left empty.

As soon as Sebastian made it to the back of his cell, they opened the door! All four people walked in. The noble -or whatever he was- looked at him, and said, "You... I've seen you... Let me see your face... You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

Sebastian, extremely confused at this point asked, "What's going on?"

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell," the nobleman replied.

"Why am I in jail?"

"Perhaps the Gods placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"Who are you?"

Shocked at this question, the man replied, "I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

"What should I do?"

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."

The Blades hurried the Emperor through the secret door in the cell. It took a second, but Sebastian thought it best to follow them. Follow _his _Emperor, Uriel Septim. Not long after entering the escape route, assassins attacked, trying to kill the Emperor. The Blades defended him, but one member, Captain Renault, was killed. Baurus, another Blade, told the Emperor Captain Renault had died. Sebastian decided it would be a good idea to take her sword; after all, she wouldn't need it anymore. While he was looting the sword from the Captain's corpse, the other Blades left, locking the iron gate behind them. He had guessed they were probably still distrustful of him, and he was right. That didn't matter though, because he had found another way out, through an unstable part of the wall that had collapsed. Sebastian had discovered a lost cavern, and his new way out! He made his way through the cavern killing and looting anything in his path.

Thirty minutes, or so, passed before Sebastian made it through the caverns. He made it to a ledge, and quickly spotted the Emperor and the Blades. They were debating something, he guessed it was probably something about him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere more assassins attacked. Sebastian jumped down from the ledge, and began to slaughter the assassins. One tried to get him from behind, but he simply slashed it across the chest. "_Wow I'm pretty damn good with this sword!", _Sebastian thought. When all assassins were finally killed, the Blades became infuriated and tried to kill Sebastian, but before they could the Emperor stepped in to stop them. He even allowed him to follow them.

Uriel spoke to Sebastian, "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand."

"Yes. The Nine guide and protect us."

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign, I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth? The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"What about me, can you see my fate?"

"Your stars are not mine. My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know of their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"Where are we going?"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

Sebastian was shocked by this. The Emperor knew he was going to die... but he was not afraid. He respected the Emperor, and wanted to protect him, not let him die. After all just a little while ago, he pardoned his crimes. Even though he didn't commit any crime that he could remember.

At last they reached the entrance to the sewers, the next area on the escape route. Baurus walked up to the iron gate, only to find that it was barred from the other side! Out of nowhere more assassins appeared. The two remaining Blades make Sebastian and Uriel hide in a small room.

In the small room Uriel spoke in a sad voice, "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

"Your Amulet? Then this is Goodbye?"

"This is where my journey ends. For you though, the road is long and dangerous. Now give me your hand."

"With all my heart... farewell..."

"Stand true, my friend. May your heart be your guide and the Gods grant you strength."

The moment those words left the Emperor's mouth, a panel in the wall opened, and an assassin jumped out. The assassin killed the Emperor. Outraged by this, Sebastian immediately drew his sword and viciously stabbed the assassin, killing him instantly. Baurus rushed to help him, but he was a moment too late. The Emperor was killed, and Sebastian had killed his killer. He told Baurus what the Emperor had said right before his death, and he entrusted Sebastian with the sewer key. Baurus asked for the Captain's sword back. He returned it understanding fully why he was asked to return it.

Finished speaking with Baurus, he left through the panel in the wall. His journey through the sewers was a brief journey. Quickly he made it to the exit, walked out into the bright day, and was treated to a breath taking view of Cyrodiil's countryside. He was free again, but the death of the Emperor weighed heavily on him. Even though he had only known him for a few hours at the most, he felt like he had known him his entire life. Sebastian collapsed as his stunning green eyes began to tear up. The bright sunlight reflected off his shiny, black hair and the tears that now streaked his pale face. He knew what he had to do next. He had to find Jauffre, find the heir, and "Close Shut the Jaws of Oblivion"!

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think of the first chapter? The dialouge is what they say in the game... but it wont be like that in the following chapters i promise! ~Yuki~<strong>


End file.
